North Wind
North Wind is the main villain of the Warner Bros.-produced animated television special A Miser Brothers' Christmas. He is the evil, narcissistic brother of Snow Miser and Heat Miser who wants to take over Christmas, and do all the work on his own (firing the elves and reindeer) in order to claim all the glory that comes with the job. {{infobox |Box title = North Wind |image =Northwind.jpg |imagewidth = |caption = |Row 1 title = Gender |Row 1 info = Male |Row 2 title = Species |Row 2 info = Humanoid |Row 3 title = Family |Row 3 info = Mother Nature (mother) Heat Miser and Snow Miser (half-brothers) |Row 4 title = Enemies |Row 4 info = Snow Miser, Heat Miser |Row 5 title = Voiced By |Row 5 info = Brad Adamson Personality North Wind is egotistical, narcissistic, and flat out selfish, willing to risk Santa's very life to get what he wants. He hides this under a guise of good will and by kissing up to Mother Nature almost constantly. Abilities North Wind has control over air, and is shown able to fly, choosing to float everywhere he goes and rarely walking. Appearances in Holiday Specials In the special, he is first seen trying to sweet-talk Mother Nature into letting him take over if Santa was put out of commission. It was then North Wind decides to put Santa out of line in order to become in charge of Christmas and do all the work himself; he would even fire the elves and drive the reindeer away. He first had his minions to take down Santa Claus by sabotaging his sleigh, causing him to throw his back out, then blames the brothers for the accident. However, he learns that the Miser brothers are putting aside their differences to ensure that the presents would still be delivered under Mother Nature's orders. Fearing that their reconciliation might be a threat to his plans, North Wind arranges his minions to set off pranks against his two brothers and make them look like each of them did it on the other, thus both Heat Miser and Snow Miser started fighting again, forcing Santa to deliver the presents himself, despite his back pain. Eventually, Mrs. Claus and the elves learned of North Wind's sabotage in Santa's sleigh that caused his back to go out, and they told this to the Miser brothers, who then realized that North Wind is trying to take over Christmas. He later tries to take down Santa during his flight, but is quickly beaten by the arriving Misers, who then transport him back to the North Pole. Despite being caught, North Wind taunts the Miser brothers that they have no authority over him, but the Miser brothers pointed out that only one person does have authority over him: Mother Nature. At that time, Mother Nature arrives, and angrily pinches North Wind on the ear, assuring everyone that she will subject him to doing household chores as punishment for trying to take down Santa and causing his brothers to fight again, much to North Wind's dismay. North Wind is last seen washing and drying dishes back at Mother Nature's house, numbering up to hundreds, as he watches the Miser brothers deliver the presents around the world to his dismay.